


We All Need Somebody To Lean On

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Gen, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Mind Meld, Platonic Soul Bond, Secrets, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Pidge was never alone anymore.  Even in her darkest moments, Green was there.





	We All Need Somebody To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers.

The first time Pidge connected with the green lion is a rush that she never wants to forget--never can forget--even if it was terrifying at the time.

It was a sense of _otherness_ ; of togetherness; of fierce, all-consuming _joy_.

She only noticed it after they formed Voltron the first time--before it had been a whisper in the back of her head, an echo of emotion not her own--but after she could _hear_ it.

Green rang through her head like a gong, echoed through her every thought, and sang through her every feeling. She felt changed by it, but so utterly the same, laid bare but smothered like a warm blanket she barely remembered from childhood.

Pidge was never alone anymore. Even in her darkest moments, Green was there. It was a little overwhelming. Even when her father and brother were still on Earth, she had been alone sometimes.

She didn’t think the other lions were quite so… present in the other paladin’s lives. She had tried to ask Allura--who didn’t know and was briefly worried before Pidge had backed out of the confession hastily--and danced around the subject with Hunk--who had no clue--but she didn’t dare ask Shiro, Lance, or Keith.

Shiro was the only one who might have understood but… he was intimidating. Not scary, never scary, but older, broken, and much, much too close to her family not to know her secret. Shiro was quiet, though, and a good leader for all his faults. He never told anyone else until she did.

Green tried to explain, through memories of her first science experiments, feelings bathed in curiosity and steeped in bewildered affection. Green didn’t understand her--didn’t understand any of them--but Pidge was pretty sure it _wanted_ too.

It was harmless, helpful even, and was so much like what Pidge felt for the lion that she knew she could not deny it. Green loved her--well, as much as it _could_ feel love, being something so far outside her frame of reference that her mind spun sometimes even now--and she loved it. Never once did she ever feel that Green wanted another Paladin. They _belonged_ together. Even when Shiro disappeared and Blue chose Allura over Lance--something that she knew had hurt him, even though he did not have the same connection to Blue that Pidge did Green--Pidge had never felt even a flicker of discontent from Green.

So even with Matt, her father, and Shiro still missing, even with Pidge maybe more comfortable with the lie she told than the truth, at least she could always count on Green to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an off-hand comment about the relationship between the lions and the paladins during a conversation I was having with my friend. It turned into this. I've never done a Voltron fic before so I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
